


Джейсон Диксон пытается работать

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Canon Racism, Love/Hate, M/M, Points of View, Sadism, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Джейсон Диксон ведет допрос и отвлекается на окно.
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Red Welby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Джейсон Диксон пытается работать

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! Канонный расизм !!! Точка зрения Джейсона Диксона. И автор НЕ РАЗДЕЛЯЕТ точку зрения Джейсона Диксона!!!  
> Также садизм, насилие, нецензурная лексика.

Диксон орет.

Орет так громко, что у самого закладывает уши. Что слышно на первом этаже, на улице, да на весь чертов Эббинг. Ясно и четко, не заикаясь, он доносит свою мысль до ниггера, которому, кажется, вообще насрать на рвущего глотку копа. Парень в наручниках нагло ухмыляется, откровенно клав на него большой, черный и толстый. Пересчитать бы этому хмырю зубы, но ведь обещал Уиллоуби вести себя прилично, вот и приходится сдерживается. Да, может, Джейсон бы и не распинался даже, но, черт возьми, кто додумался сделать допросную напротив рекламного агентства?! 

Обычно жалюзи скрывают происходящее здесь, но не сегодня. Они подняты, и Джейсону бы, по-хорошему, следовало их опустить, но есть одна маленькая, все портящая деталь: в окне напротив маячит рыжая макушка. И не просто маячит, а страшно бесит.

Рекламщик вдохновленно пялится на рычащего Диксона и блаженно дует кофеек. Облизывается, педик хренов, и как бы случайно размазывает по губам поплывший маршмеллоу.

Джейсон орет и страшно хочет ебучий кофе. А еще курить, но это так, к слову. И кое-что еще. Потому что долбанный во все щели Уэлби издевательски сует под рубашку руку и гладит себя (какой хороший денек выдался в славном, мать его, Эббинге, почему бы мне не почесать пузо у окна, разглядывая в небе птичек?!), открывая Джейсону… интересный вид. Неописуемый вид. Открывая Джейсону и заодно всей улице, но все и так знают, что Уэлби извращенец, так какой с бляди спрос? А вот Джейсон считает, что это неприлично и раздражает. Но нельзя так просто взять и перестать смотреть. И рука не поднимается задернуть долбанные, да что б их, жалюзи!

Уэлби видит, как он мечется взглядом, и, приветливо улыбаясь, машет ручкой. И демонстративно потягивается, оголяя живот. Молочно-белый, как маршмеллоу на его блядских красных губах.

Джейсон скрипит зубами и продолжает орать. 

Ниггер, замечая, как он то и дело отвлекается на окно, едва не ржет.

А Рэд улыбается и облизывается уже, наверное, в сотый раз. И прикладывается к чашке. Опять и опять. Кофе бесконечный что ли?! И вообще, нельзя в таком виде стоять у окна, показывая свою блядскую натуру! 

Надо будет потом зайти к этому недоноску и прояснить, что можно делать напротив полицейского участка, а что нельзя.

Кстати, куда подевалась его соска? Пялится там на своего шефа поди или торчит у того между ног? То-то у него лицо такое довольное. А в этом есть шарм: пока она ему насасывает, Рэд стоит у окошка, смотрит на возню в допросной и представляет, как ему насасывает офицер полиции. 

Тьфу ты! Это Рэд, педик чертов, должен быть у него между ног! 

Думая об этом, Джейсон хватает ниггера за волосы. Уиллоуби наверняка потом разозлится, если парень сболтнет, но что ему, Джейсону, остается делать? Это все Рэд, Рэд виноват, и никто другой. На, паскуда, рожей об стол!

Ниггер мгновенно теряет чувство юмора. Рэд — все еще смотрит на шоу. Педик, драный педик, как же невыносимо бесит!

Или вот как этого типа — стукнуть бы его башкой об этот самый стол, содрать моднявые брючки и выдрать хорошенько. Чтобы умолял офицера вставить ему поглубже и грубее. Отличная картинка. В другой раз, когда педик окажется в допросной, Джейсон так и сделает. Найдет повод. А пока что он просто орет, и так громко, чтобы Рэд слышал, каждое, блядь, слово. Слушай, слушай, недоносок, можешь уже мысленно раздвигать ноги.

Черт, кажется у него встает. Тихо-тихо, Джейсон. Фантазия, конечно, заманчивая, но сейчас не слюни пускать, а работать надо. Ебаный Уэлби, стоит себе, засунув хуй в сучий рот, кайфует там и отвлекает его, Джейсона Диксона, от важных дел. Да как посмел, сученыш?! 

Рэд улыбается.

Диксон хлопает рукой по столу и орет громче.


End file.
